


Six Shots Down (And One to the Heart)

by VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Armin's Eighteenth Birthday, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Demi-Sexual Levi, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Hange Zoë, Happy Birthday Hero, I'm ignoring the Manga and Post series one Anime because fuck it, Levi is a Lightweight, Levi is in love, Levi's a Virgin, M/M, The Survey Corps Go Drinking, ooc levi, papa erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia/pseuds/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia
Summary: “Levi’s drinking. The apocalypse is coming.”Where Levi can't hold his liquor, Eren can't hold his tongue, and Erwin is sick of holding his breath. Armin's eighteen - it's time their dear Captain grew some balls.





	Six Shots Down (And One to the Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This is terrible. Really. But I needed something light-hearted the day I wrote this, and it's finished, so voila. 
> 
> Enjoy yet another Rivarmin. Don't forget to Kudos if you liked!
> 
> Love, Virtus  
> xxx

Six Shots (And One to the Heart)

_'I've been watching you_  
_For some time_  
_Can't stop staring_  
_At those oceans eyes'_

* * *

 

            “Uh oh.”

Everyone looked up at Hanji’s warning tone, followed her line of sight, and even Erwin groaned.

            “What’s going on?” Eren glanced from one to the other, and then to the bar, where Captain Levi was conversing with the barmaid quietly, and then back to Hanji, who looked unusually concerned.

            “Levi’s drinking. The apocalypse is coming.”

            “I’m inclined to agree.” Erwin sighed with a quirk of his lips. He lifted his own mug to his mouth before pausing and lowering it again. He looked at Hanji.

            “Has he said anything to you about – you know-”

She shook her head emphatically. “He wouldn’t – would he?”

            “Unless he’s been drinking.”

The pair of them seemed to know what they were talking about and turned as one to stare at the man at the bar – stares that became dropping jaws when the barmaid lined up six shots on the counter.

            “Holy shit.”

            “He’s actually going to do it.”

Petra was staring, too.

            “B-But – Levi doesn’t drink. Ever.”

            “That’s because he can’t!” Hanji cackled. “He’s the worst of all control freaks, but one drop of alcohol-”

            “And he sings like a bird.” Erwin’s grin was bordering on manic. “And it looks like tonight he’s got a very specific song in mind.”

Levi put his mug down, and as they watched, knocked back all six shots, one after the other.

After he put the last glass down, he picked his mug back up and turned to make his way back to the table.

His eyes were stuck to the floor, his footing unsure, and Hanji had her fist in her mouth trying not to laugh too loudly. When he practically fell into the seat next to Erwin, she lost the fight and collapsed on to the table.

            “Erwin.” Levi announced gravely as he stared into his mug.

            “Yes, Captain?” The blonde sounded amused, hiding his grin in his own.

            “Imma fucking lightweight.” He told him in no uncertain terms, and glared at the tabletop. “Your fucking fault.”

            “Wait, why is it my fault?” He looked at the man incredulously and Levi scowled back.

            “Have courage, you said. Just tell him, you said. Well fuck, look-” He motioned to the mug. “Courage. And he’s not even here.”

            “By the walls, Levi.” The Commander groaned, and Hanji perked up even as Eren’s jaw dropped.

            “Wait, who? Tell who what?” The eighteen year old questioned, and was ignored.

            “He’ll be here soon.” Hanji assured him, and the Captain took a swig of his drink.

            “Wait-” Eld and Gunther exchanged looks. “The only people missing are Oluo, Jean and Armin.”

            “Captain? Do you have a crush on someone?”

The entire table went silent at Eren’s disbelieving enquiry, and Levi slouched in his chair.

            “…No?”

Hanji giggled. Erwin smirked. All other jaws hit the table.

            “Fuck you.”

            “Please tell me it’s not Oluo.” Petra grimaced. “He’s imitating you and that’s just kind of… gross. And narcissistic. And weird.”

Thankfully, Levi shuddered. “Gross.”

There were multiple sighs of relief.

            “So it’s one of the kids, huh?”

Eld grinned widely. “Cradle snatcher.” He teased, and was saved from the older man’s retort when the inn door opened and Hanji bounced in her seat, waving over-enthusiastically.

            “Guys!” She cried. “Guys, we’re over here!”

A few minutes later, the sound of footsteps made Erwin chuckle, especially when Levi froze like a hunted rabbit, and promptly slipped down in his chair.

Eren was staring at the Captain as if he’d never seen him before in his life when Armin sat down next to him, newly acquired beverage in hand, and Jean slipped into the seat opposite with a waved hand and a grateful sigh.

            “Fuckin’ horses.” The latter grumbled. “Never cooperate.”

            “Mine cooperated just fine. So did Mr Oluo’s.” Armin frowned, and then brightened. “Are you sure you were doing it right?”

            “…I think I’ve had too much to drink.” Levi announced suddenly, looking a little pale. “Imma bathroom.”

He went to get up, stumbled, and fell back down with a groan before dropping his forehead onto the table with a loud _thunk_.

There was a beat before the three newcomers caught on, and the blonde frowned.

            “Is he okay?”

Levi went very, very still.

            “Captain Levi? Are you alright?”

Erwin and Hanji’s eyes met.

The entire table stared.

            “Captain…Levi?”

They all jumped when Levi leapt up, spun off his chair and went to run – only to be caught by the scruff of his collar as Erwin sighed.

            “Levi Ackerman, you are a grown up and by Rose you will act like one for once.”

The Captain stopped struggling and deflated. “But-”

            “Levi.” The taller of the two warned, and that was that. Levi turned around, dropped back into his seat and downed the last of the contents of his mug.

            “Levi?” Hanji called his attention sweetly, and he looked up. Her eyes narrowed. “Grow some balls.”

She ducked the empty tankard easily, righted herself and raised an eyebrow.

            “I’m lost.” Jean piped up, watching the proceedings with bemusement. “Why are the Commander and Lieutenant Hanji acting like parents?”

            “Apparently Captain Levi likes someone.” Eren said primly, but there was a quirk to the corner of his lips and his eyes were bright. Said Captain’s head shot up, and he narrowed his bleary eyes at him.

            “I will rip you in half.” He growled, and Eren scrambled into a salute on reflex.

            “ _Sorrysir_!”

The table went quiet.

            “Oh.” Came a small voice, and all eyes turned to Armin except for the raven’s, who was more concerned with glaring a hole into the table.

The blonde was in a similar position, hands around his tankard and staring unseeing at the contents. His eyes suddenly looked a little red, his nose a little more swollen than before, and his cheeks were flushed. Obviously aware of the attention, he shrunk in on himself and then stood up with a clearly faked smile.

            “Gotta pee!” He said, pseudo-brightly, and turned to leave with a wave. “Be right back!”

            “Wait, Armin!” Eren called after his retreating back, but the young blonde didn’t turn around.

            “Erwin! You owe me money!” Hanji crowed into the silence, and the Commander nodded.

            “I believe so. Ten, was it?”

            “Twelve and you know it.”

Erwin chuckled. “Blame it on an old man’s poor memory. If you’d stick to round numbers I’d be more inclined to remember.”

            “Would you like me to put it up to twenty?”

He dropped twelve coins on the table with a wry smile before turning to Levi, who was staring towards the bathrooms with a look that could only be described at forlorn.

            “Maria, he _knows_.” The Captain whined as soon as Erwin looked at him. “He knows and he thinks I’m disgusting and I’m going to die a fucking _virgin-_ ”

Several people spit out their drinks in shock. Others cried out in disbelief, and Erwin felt himself flush.

            “By the Titans, Levi. You are never drinking again.”

            “…That last bit sort of slipped out.” The raven admitted, just as red.

            “You…like _Armin?_ ”

The cry came from a gobsmacked Jean, who immediately clammed up, embarrassed. “Sorry, Captain!”

Eren stood up with his hands in fist. “What’s wrong with Armin, huh? What makes you think he wouldn’t be liked?”

Jean matched him. “He looks like a girl! Surely if you’re gay you’d want – you know – a manly guy! At least one who can defend himself!”

That was…offensive on so many levels.

            “’M not gay.” Levi mumbled.

            “Who the fuck told you that, hay-for-brains?”

            “ _What’s with the horse jokes again?”_

            “Jaeger! Kirstein! Stand down!” Erwin bellowed, silencing the whole inn but for the two soldiers, who snapped to attention with a joint, automatic “Yes sir! Sorry sir!”

They sat down with twin glowers and Hanji turned back to Levi. “ _What do you mean you’re not gay?_ ”

He looked back towards the bathrooms. “Is he crying? Did I make him cry? Am I really disgusting?”

            “Levi!”

            “Erwin! Is he crying?”

            “I don’t know, Levi. Why don’t you go and see?”

            “Because I’m disgusting!”

            “LEVI ACKERMAN!”

            “ZOE HANJI!”

The pair looked at each other unblinkingly.

            “What do you mean, you’re not gay?”

The raven ducked his head, hiding his eyes behind long black strands, and shaking it.

            “Levi, I will tell everyone about you-know-what if you don’t answer me.”

            “’m demi.” He mumbled eventually. “And drunk. But mostly demi.”

There was a beat and then-

            “Awwwww!” Petra and Hanji both squirmed in their seats happily, and Levi flushed to the tips of his ears.

            “What’s demi?” Eren questioned, and Erwin smiled.

            “Simply put, it means Levi is very much in love with your best friend. Isn’t that right, Levi?”

A fingertip rubbed at a mark on the table before the dam burst. “He’s so _smart._ And he laughs at my jokes and I really, really want to pet his hair.”

Silence. Then –

            “Hey, Levi?”

            “Tch.”

            “He’s in the bathroom if you want to go and pet his hair now.” Eren said. “If you drink some water he might even let you kiss him.”

            “…He won’t think I’m disgusting?”

            “Not if you go now.”

Levi was off like a rather ungraceful shot.

            “Finally.” Erwin groaned. Hanji turned to Eren with interest.

            “So how long has Armin liked our Levi?”

Eren flushed a little and dropped his eyes to his tankard. “I think he had some kind of dream about him…two years ago? It kind of just got worse from there.”

Eld whistled. “Two years? Wow. He’s definitely the suffer-in-silence type, isn’t he?”

            “Levi was determined to wait until he turned eighteen, either way.” Erwin pitched in. Jean grinned.

            “Huh. Isn’t today Armin’s birthday?”

Eren smirked. “Hell yeah. And it looks like it’s going to be the best one yet.”

 

* * *

 

Two glasses of water and a face-wash later, Levi was close to sober, distinctly nauseous, and beyond humiliated at his own behaviour. He stood staring at his own reflection morosely, wondering why the _fuck_ he’d thought it was a good idea to drink today. Or at all, even.

A blonde head of hair appeared behind him, and he groaned inwardly before turned around to lean his hip on the sink, watching as Armin shamefacedly moved to the next one over.

He watched the blonde’s face carefully, taking in red-rimmed eyes and slightly shaking hands, and thought – fuck it. In for a penny and all that shit.

            “You know, since I joined the Scouts, I’ve had quite a few people confess their attraction and undying love or whatever for me.” He started, then winced internally. Narcissistic, much? Armin paled, scrubbing his hands with the soap harder than was strictly necessary. “I’ve shot down every single one.”

He sighed and leant his head back until it tapped the mirror and he was left sitting on the edge of the wooden sink. “And then out of nowhere there’s this fifteen-year-old brat who, it turns out, masterminded a plan to take back a city from the Titans for the _first time in history_ , in the space of five minutes. He brings back some shitty brat in Titan form from losing his senses and on top of that, has the biggest, bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

When he looked back, tipping his head sideways to watch, Armin had frozen with the tap still running.

            “I can save hundreds of lives by fighting.” He said simply, then. “You can save thousands without even lifting a finger.”

He hopped off the sink, crowded into Armin’s space within two steps, and reached up to place a light kiss on a soft, soft cheek that was slowly turning red.

            “Happy birthday, hero.” He murmured as he pulled away, and left him slowly turning redder and redder alone in the bathroom.

He just hoped Eren hadn’t been lying.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

It took him less than thirty seconds to shake himself from his daze, dry his hands and _bolt_ out of the bathroom after the beautiful man who just called _him_ a _hero_ of all things, but by that point Levi was already halfway across the inn.

            “Captain, wait!” He cried, dodging the barmaid laden with food and a leering old man clumsily. “Captain!”

Levi stopped and turned with a raised eyebrow. The blonde came to a stop a little too close – or perhaps just close enough, as the older man took the initiative to hook his fingers into the ODM straps over his hips and tug him closer.

            “I may still be a little drunk.” The raven admitted quietly. “Though I meant everything I said.”

            “I – um – I – wait-” Armin stopped, took a breath, and opened his eyes. “I booked a room upstairs when I got my drink.” He blushed. “I just – wondered if you might like to …maybe talk.”

Levi grinned a little wolfishly at him, and his insides fluttered. “Talk, huh? What about?”

            “I thought you liked Eren.” He blurted, and his eyes fluttered closed in mortification. “I thought you were confessing to liking Eren, earlier. That’s why I was upset. And I don’t want to do anything while you’re drunk but your lips were really _really_ soft just now and I kind of really want to know what they taste like.”

There was a beat of silence before a quiet chuckle made him crack open one eyelid – then the other when he realised Levi was smiling.

He had _dimples_.

            “Go on then.” The Captain murmured, and Armin felt his eyes widen.

            “What – are you-”

            “You really want to know what they taste like? What _I_ taste like?” He swayed closer still, brushing their noses together.

            “Take the initiative, soldier. Kiss me.”

            “Yes, sir.” Armin managed, a little cross-eyed, a lot flushed, and _finally_ they were kissing.

It was stupid. It was perfect. It was –

Overshadowed by wolf-whistles and cat-calls from all around the inn, but when Armin pulled back he was _beaming_ , those huge blue eyes brighter than he’d ever seen them.

            “Let’s take this upstairs, yeah?”

Levi would follow those eyes _anywhere_.

* * *

_  
'I've been walking through_  
_A world gone blind_  
_Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind'_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> Similarly, I do not, in any way, profit from the song quoted (‘Ocean Eyes’ by Billie Eilish) and all rights to the song belong to the owners of said rights (i.e. not me).


End file.
